Daughter of the Storm
by KrystalX-gal
Summary: When Storms neice turns up at the mansion, she stirs up old memories in Storm that she'd hoped were buried and unearths a family secret better left in the past.


Author's notes: I 3 Kurt!!! He's so kawaii!!!!! Only teh 1 from Evo tho! I found a bio and it sed that Abyss is Kurts brutha so I thawt it wud b fun to rite about him (he will be in the nex chpter) 2 KRYS IS NOT A MARY SUE!! R&R k thx!

Krys wasn't like other people. It wasn't just the way she looked or acted, it was something within herself that was different to. Something in her genes….

Krystle was a mutant, the third one in her family, one of the kind most feared and hated by humans. And yet she looked almost normal…

Her eyes werer shiny blue orbs likemidnight ice, but where daziling silver in the iris, which shone like fire. Whenn she used her powers though, they turned completley crystal blue, with silver sparks shooting from then . She also had long pure silver-white hait that fell in casacading waves to her waist like snow streaked with molten silver. Her mother had told her that it run in the family, one woman of every generation was gifted with snow-white hair and crystal blue eyes and some strange and almost magical ability. And she was the chosen one of her generation like her aunt Ororo had been before her.

Her aunt Ororo had been named like she had because her name meant beauty, another thing that ran int their family. Krystle had been given her name because of her beautiful eyes which according to her mother had been striking even sicne the moment she was born. Her middle name was Apollinna which was a female version of the name for the god of wisdom and beauty. Krystale Apollinna Monroe, only no one called her that. Everyone who met her simply called her….Krys.

As she walked into Xaviers School, the place she would soon be calling home, she spotted a famliar face. One she had not seen since her childhood. Overcome with emotion she ran like a child up to the woman.

"Aunt Ororo!"

She flung her arms around the tall, statuesque woman.

"Hello Krystle."

Her aunt's voice sounded strangely choked and when Krys pulled away there were tears standing out in her aunts cobalt eyes.

"Aunt 'Ro, whatevers the matter? Arent you pleased to see me?"

Her aunts smile was distinctly wavery.

"Of course I am, my dear, dear child. I have not seen you….since you were a baby that's all and the idea of you being a grown woman coming to join the x-men. Well it''s just a bit overwhelming that's all."

Holding Krystle back from her, Ororo looked the girl up and down.

"You have grown to be beautiful… like a proud lioness on my beloved African plains. Strong and confident, fierce and striking. I am proud to call you my…niece. "

With a smile she pulled the girl into a final hug, holding her far tighter than nessacery.

"Ahem. Storm are you not going to introduce uz to this schoen young lady, nien?"

The blue man stepped forward and offered Krys his two fingered hand. She took it without fear, if her time on the streets had taught her anything it was not to judge others on their appearance.

"My name is Kurt Wagner…but in ze Munich Circus I was known as ze Incredible Nightcrawler!"

"Really? You were in the circus, that's so cool. I used to say I was going to run away and join the circus as a child!"

She laughed prettily and he smiled in return, a nice smile despite his jagged teeth.

"You would have been welcome to join my circus fraulin….most welcome. I think we could have billed you as 'The worlds most Beautiful woman.' Is that your mutation? To make the hearts of men flutter?"

Shakign her head, she blushed slightly. Really this Kurt fellow was quite a charmer!

"No, my mutation is that I can control shadows. And become one if I need too….I have a codename I used when I was a part of The Morlocks. The Shadow Dancer. It became even more appropriate when I was taken to England by a lady that recognised my inherent dancing talents and trained me in classical ballet herself. She's a very famous dancer, you may have heard of her- Betsy Bradock?"

The rest of the X-Men murmered awed assent at these words and Krystle smiled, glad that she could still awe them despite the fact she was the 'new girl'.

"Well I slipped into one of her ballet classes one night in New York and she saw me and how much talent I had and she took me to England with her. A wealthy family called the Worthingtons sponsored my fees through Ballet school…I was…close… with their son Warren for awhile but we weren't right for each other. Then one day I had to use my mutant power to stop another girl from falling to her death. I was outted as a mutant and the school refused to have me anymore so I came back here to see if I could find my brother Spike- Evan Monroe. After a long time I realized the life of a Morlock as not for me and I hear about Auntie Ororo and the X-Men and decided that I should use my talents for good."

She smiled around at the X-Men, her new teammates and friends and relatives and knew she could be very happy here.

Next Chap soon! Llook out for Abys and more of the other x-men/ R&R PLS!!!!!!


End file.
